blubbercastfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 2 Episode 2
S2E2 is the sixth episode, but the 34th canonical episode of Blubbercast. It debuted on September 25th 2016, and consists of seven topics. The guest is Ian, who only came on because he was Dan's friend- but noteworthily runs the Walnut Smack Youtube channel which pretty much got famous for screaming that one Pacman skit that Bam Margera did. Description Another episode of Blubbercast means another cucktastic description- so here we go! We have Dan's accomplice Ian in the metaphorical hotseat today while we discuss sucking our own dicks! In addition to this, Battlewatchstone Legendz is getting an expansion, and we show off a sneak peek of some of its content! All of this and more only on Blubbercast - The Seinfeld of Podcasts (if you can even call it a podcast). Topics Summary Heard It Through The Vapevine (See also: Heard it Through the Vapevine) This is the first instance of VapeVine appearing on the show. The article reviewed details protosters arguing against regulations on Vaping and e-cigs. The segement ends on a discussion on everyone's favourite vape flavours. Guest Interview The interview with Ian covers thoughts on Blubbercast Episode 16, and the worst thing he's ever eaten, which turned out to be a blend of pizza, hot cheetos, a brownie and orange crush. He details how it made him vomit and his distate for Dan for making him do so. Ian asks what everyone's least favourite movies are, and a brief film discussion ensues. Blub Newz This installment of Blub Newz is dedicated to Make discussing his Overwatch video and everyone reactions as such. A brief discussion on why Harper left a dislike ensues, and a brief discussion on Max's channel ensues. Harper accuses Dan of lying live on air, but Dan kicks her. Solutions to World Hunger In order to alleviate the suffering caused by world hunger, the group try to propose solutions to the ongoing worlds hunger problem. Max and Harper '''both want to decrease the human and utilise the lack of people in different ways, while '''Dan wants to take all the food from smal redneck towns and airlift it to Africa. Ian has a more practical solution. Sucking own dicks- gay or yay? The group question the homosexuality levels of auto-fellatio. The general consensus is that if you want to know what its like to have a dick in your mouth, you're gay. Battle WatchStone Legendz: Central Processing Jewnit Expansion (See also: BattleWatchStone: Legendz (Entity) ) Following the release of BattleWatchStone: Legendz in E3, the first expansion finally comes out and has Blubbercast some juicy sneak peek content! Smooth VS Crunchy Peanut Butter Following the success of the previous episodes bread debate, Max '''raises the query of Peanut Butter quality. '''Ian likes crunchy peanut butter and gets bullied at the last minute. Plot Significance Dan asks everyone if cutting off ones dick will cause it to grow back like a starfish and grow a new you on the now decapitated dick. Harper convinces Dan to cut off his dick and find out. This would later grow into Dan's Clone. Soundtrack Appearances (See also: Blubbercast: The Original Soundtrack) The Beastie Boys- Fight For Your Right Quotes "We've had the black civil rights movement, we've had the LGBT civil rights movement, and now it's time for the vapist civil rights movement". - Dan "Fuck the Oscars. Fuck you Oscar you rat fuck" - Harper Max: "Ian, do you have any solutions to World Hunger? Ian: '"Farming" '''Max: '"Are crunchy peanut butter fans all seceretly Nazis?" '''Everyone:"Yes" Trivia * The rant Max went on about a ''friend ''screencapping tweets and complaining about them on their Tumblr thinking that nobody would find out is based on an actual person. External Links Protesters Call for the right to vape Image Gallery Category:Episodes